The Reaper's Soul
by Spider Spirit
Summary: Who knew that caring for a soul could change so much? Who knew that it could End everything? Could truly tie Life and Death and Time and Fate together? The young Reaper who made the mistake of doing so was about find out - and It couldn't care less. As long as it's Little Soul was humming it's song.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The first time Harry James Potter died was when he was still just a baby, a year and three months old, and that would be a day that the Magical World would celebrate for years. For a madman, a desperate - _foolish_ \- Human that feared Death, had died as well. It was a strange thing, truly, that this man had died at that moment (and for the baby) - it was not his time after all. Now, it was a very easy problem to solve, just place the soul back into the Host, give it a little jump start and tada! Human is brought back to the Living Realm.

Of course it just had to be that Reaper's luck that the Host of that soul was completely gone. And the soul itself was torn to bits.

It stared for a second at the soul, or what should have been a soul, before a rattling hiss ripped out of its form. Humans were idiotic creatures, It had always know that, but to willingly tear the soul that the Beings allowed them to host to shreds?

A horrible, vile thing to do. And one that hasn't happened in its creation. The Reaper had no real clue as what to do with the soul, but with the way it had been destroyed by its Host...

Well, something had to be done about that.

It placed the soul inside it's chest to take it to the Older Reapers, they would know what to do with it, It was sure.

Now It turned towards the other soul, waiting patiently next to its Host for the Reaper to take it. Such a nice soul, a nice _whole_ soul. It reached out and couldn't help but croon at the small, shaking soul. It was a young Reaper after all and hadn't yet realized that souls, while very wonderful things that should be cared for, were not like Reapers or The Beings. Not even like the Humans. Souls were souls. Souls shook because they were forced from the Host, they held nothing but Life, could not speak, think or create. It would have learned that and it would be known as Fact, as something that was Truth and would always be Truth.

At least, It would have, if it was not the one that was chosen to assist the two souls. In another Line an older, more experienced Reaper would do its job and would not care about the shaking (but in this Line the Reaper was younger and still learning of Truth and so it noticed).

( _And It cared._ )

There is truly something amazing as simply caring for something, someone, even for a second. It could save lives, end them. It could end wars and start them, it could do so much.

And it could change what was Truth and would always be Truth. There would be no Truth and never be Truth from this small moment of caring from a young Reaper to an soul.

It carefully wrapped it's clawed fingers around the soul and softly muttered, "It is alright little soul, I am your Reaper and I will never allow pain to touch you."

( _At that moment, in an old beautiful kingdom where The Beings ruled, there was a crack and one of the pillars holding up the resting place of the Old Being was shattered. How strange how caring for one should lead to This, Time thought as they watched the pillar fall apart, but hating one would lead to... well, they supposed it didn't matter now._

 _It was time that there was a change._ )

The Reaper screeched and attempted reel back from the soul that was latching on to it's wrist. There was, for the first time since it's birth, panic running through it's whole form as it _felt_ the soul _reach_ out for It. This was not how souls were suppose to react. Not at all.

It felt the soul shake and press closer to it's wrist where it was growing so cold that it burned. It felt _panicfeardesperationpleadinghurthurthurt_ and It realized that It wasn't feeling those things.

The soul was.

Slowly It calmed down and brought the Soul, for it was Soul now, closer to it's face and crooned again hesitantly. The Soul paused and again The Reaper felt _confusionhurthurtquestioningmine_ from the Soul. It thought only for a second as it pulled a shard of the first soul from the Little Soul and pushed it into it's chest.

"Yes, Little Soul, I'm Yours and you are Mine."

* * *

That was the first time Harry James Potter died. That would be the day that Magic Users would celebrate for years. It was a truly special day.

But that young Reaper with toxic yellow eyes would only remember it as the day as the first time It met its Little Soul. When It bonded to a Soul. Which had only happened back when the Old Being was still in leadership.

Oh, yes, it was truly special day.

* * *

Later the next day there was yet another scream from the Dursley's house as they peer horrified at the bright, toxic yellow eyes of one Harry Potter.

And the babe, only a year and three months old, giggles.


End file.
